The proliferation of cloud based services and systems continues to increase. Specifically, cloud-based content management services and platforms have impacted the way personal and corporate information objects (e.g., files, images, videos, etc.) are stored, and has also impacted the way such personal and corporate content is shared and managed. One benefit of using such cloud-based platforms is the ability to securely share content among trusted collaborators on a variety of user devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, desktop computers, and/or other devices. Certain cloud-based shared content management platforms might further provide document creation and editing applications (apps) for such user devices so the collaborators can create and/or edit documents within the cloud-based system for real-time, multi-environment sharing.
Unfortunately, some applications (e.g., web applications) can be limited at least in their ability to access the native resources availed by the user device operating system to create content that can be shared among collaborators in real time. For example, a collaborator might want to use the native camera functionality to insert a picture in a document being edited in a web-based content editor, and to have the picture and document available in real time for viewing and/or editing by another authorized collaborator using a different device and/or accessing from a different environment.
On some platforms, a browser may have limited access to the native resources availed by the user device operating system to create content, however the user experience (e.g., availability of screen devices, consistency with platform-native user interfaces, availability of pickers, selectors, etc.) offered by browsers is deficient, and native operating system access is needed so as to provide a suitable (e.g., familiar or expeditious) user experience.
What is needed is a technique or techniques to improve over legacy approaches.